Saurohir Silverheart
Summary Saurohir "The Bastard of Stratholme" Silverheart is a paladin of the newly reformed Order of the Silver Hand. History The bastard son of Lord Saulo Silverheart, a merchant who rose to riches through mining trade. His influence grew in Lordaeron, granting him nobility and land within the city-state of Stratholme. His mother was a wench at a local tavern who caught the eye of the illustrious Highlord. After his mother died from giving birth, Lord Silverheart felt pity for the infant and called his banner-men to deliver the child to him. He named him Saurohir and allowed him to raised mostly by the House's staff. At the age of six, Saurohir became a nuisance to Lord Silverheart's two children and wife as he served as a common reminder of the Lord's weakest moment. Saurohir was tasked to apprentice with a local black smith from sunrise to sunset. There Saurohir fell in love with swords, shields, and hammers; often dreaming of one day serving in the King Terenas' court as a knight. By the age of 14, Saurohir met a local nobleman's daughter, Alana Kaiser. They would meet in secret as they fell in love, and eventually bedded her - only to be discovered by the ground's keeper. Her father was enraged! His only daughter bedded by a bastard! The noblemen plead to Lord Silverheart to punish Saurohir and the pressure from his own wife did not help. It was Lady Silverheart's perfect opportunity to rid of the pest once and for all. With much hesitation, Saurohir was sent away to serve aboard his trade ships - or so Lord Silverheart told the court. In truth, the boy reminded him much about himself. Instead of sending him to such a harsh environment he was able to secure Saurohir entry as a student with the Church of Light in the principality of Hearthglen. While many students spent their nights studying librams, Saurohir would sneak off to practice his skills of swordsmanship. He would often be mocked for his lack of knowledge and others' would refer to him as "The Bastard of Stratholme". However, taking notice of his lack for interest in the texts, the Commander of Hearthglen instead had him train with other paladin guards who kept the principality safe. Years later Saurohir would get his first taste of real combat when a scourge army tried to lay siege to the town. After Prince Menethil and Uther the Lightbringer saved Hearthglen, Saurohir joined the Order of the Silver Hand in their travels against the undeath. It was almost a dream come true for him, until the Prince had called upon the Order to lay waste to his hometown of Stratholme. Too afraid to disobey his prince, Saurohir did not walk away with Uther during the culling. Instead, using the guise of the mission he went to warn his friends & family of the coming danger. Sadly upon arriving he had learnt about Lady Kaiser's departure from the city and more importantly the passing of his father due to the plague. His half-brother however mocked him for returning, "Has the bastard come to save us?", in a fit of rage he raised his sword and took his half-siblings' life. Due to the culling no one ever questioned his actions but it would be an event that haunts him until this day. Broken by the events at Stratholme, Saurohir spent most of his days in sorrow. Seeking purpose he joined a new organization called the Scarlet Crusade to deal with the Undead threat. A year after joining came the death of the order's commander, High General Abbendis. When his daughter Brigette Abbendis took over, Saurohir feared that her views were too radical. In the midst of night would abandoned the order. Having spent most of his life in the North, Saurohir headed south encountering new friends and many friends in his travels. He finally settled in Stormwind and has been assisting their military efforts ever since. Items & Possessions Weapons Armor Other Allies & Family Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human